The chlorinated hydrocarbons contained in cleaning fluids, l,l,l- trichloroethane and trichloroethylene do not exhibit a significant potential for the production of liver injury. However, a high incidence of liver dysfunction has been associated with the abuse of these agents in the practice of solvent inhalation. Recent information indicates that acetone has a marked capacity to augment the hepatoxicity of the chlorinated hydrocarbons. Since acetone is the principal solvent of abuse, a potential interaction might arise from the combined abuse of model airplane glues and cleaning fluids for their solvent content. Amphetamine can enhance the necrogenic action of carbon tetrachloride. As the incidence of multiple drug use has risen, the combined abuse of amphetamine is not unlikely, and may represent a potential hazard. The present proposal will evaluate the hazard of these interactions by determining the effect of acetone and amphetamine on chlorinated hydrocarbon hepatotoxicity under conditions mimicing their abuse. Hepatotoxicity will be assessed by the determination of hepatic triglyceride content, serum glutamic pyruvic transaminase and hepatic glucose-6-phosphatase activities. These parameters are known to be altered after toxic insult to the liver. The solvents will be administered by static inhalation exposure to simulate the circumstances of abuse. The following chlorinated hydrocarbons will be utilized; chloroform, 1,1,1- trichloroethane, 1,1-2-trichloroethane and trichloroethylene. To evaluate the factor of immaturity, adult and immature animals will be intermittently exposed to both solvents for the assessment and comparison of hepatotoxicity.